


Joy

by ProtoNeoRomantic



Series: Giles Haiku [8]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Giles gets Emotional, Giles is still British, Haiku, Summer of Giles 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtoNeoRomantic/pseuds/ProtoNeoRomantic





	Joy

He did not shed tears.  
He moistened his eyes was all.  
Buffy was home. Safe.


End file.
